Super Godzilla (Monster)
Super Godzilla is the alternate form of Godzilla that appeared in the game Super Godzilla. Once Godzilla had finished battling many of the games bosses, in the fifth stage, he could obtain 3 capsules of Super S energy. After gathering them Godzilla could absorb enough energy to transform in the much more powerful Super Godzilla. Super Godzilla vs. Mecha-King Ghidorah When reaching stage 5 of the game, the player is faced with a choice to face the resurrected King Ghidorah, via Mecha-King Ghidorah as Godzilla in his base form or as the much stronger Super Godzilla. Requirements for Godzilla to change into Super Godzilla in this stage is to collect three special energy capsules marked "S". However, during this time, Mecha-King Ghidorah is causing mass destruction in Tokyo, and the research center that carries the Super Energy Bank that is another requirement for Godzilla's transformation will be on the verge of being wiped out if the destruction of Tokyo reaches 50%. When figthing the Mecha-King Ghidorah as Super Godzilla, the damage that Super Godzilla takes as oppose to the amount of damage Godzilla would take is reduce by half. Super Godzilla's attacks can inflict massive damage to Mecha-King Ghidorah, which means that Mecha-King Ghidorah can be defeated with minimal effort. It would be apparent at this point that Super Godzilla is superior the Mecha-King Ghidorah. Super Godzilla vs. Bagan In stage 6, if the destruction of Tokyo is less than 50% despite Mecha-King Ghidorah's attacks, than Godzilla can easily become Super Godzilla simply by obtaining the Super Energy Bank produced by the research center. If the destruction of Tokyo is more than 50%, then Super Energy Bank is non-existent and the second Super X will have to be used to collect the energy needed, however, the player must stall Bagan as Godzilla while this is happening. Super Godzilla is widely regarded as a requirement to defeat Bagan as Godzilla in his base form can take high levels of damage from Bagan's attacks, and Godzilla's offensive attacks will do little to no damage to Bagan. Bagan is seen as a difficult opponent even when playing as Super Godzilla, but one of the most easiest tactics to use against Bagan is Super Godzilla's super punch (where the player charges the attack by holding the punch button and releases the attack by letting go of the button) to heavily stun Bagan in order to activate Super Godzilla's special attacks. Damage done to Super Godzilla by Bagan is reduced by more than half (just like with Mecha-King Ghidorah) and Super Godzilla's attacks can inflict far greater damage to Bagan than Godzilla's attacks. Both Super Godzilla and Bagan have the same amount of life points which shows that to two monsters are equal in strength. Transformation As Super Godzilla, Godzilla's appearance changes. http://www.historyvortex.org/GodzillaGamePhoto9.jpg His skin tone changes to a dark purple from the original greenish gray. Godzilla's his size increases a short amount, as well as an increase in strength due to a grow in muscle mass with two massive spikes sprouting from his shoulders. In the Japanese version of the game, Super Godzilla also has a Crest, or Crown, on his head. Powers Super Godzilla's atomic blasts are red in color. Has the ability to charge energy into his punches, allowing them to do more damage. The ability to fire a ball of energy from his tail, and can unleash a beam of energy from his navel with a dragon's head. All of Super Godzilla's attacks are more powerful then normal Godzilla's. He has more health then normal Godzilla and doesn't take damage from attacks from non-bosses. In addition, as Super Godzilla the damage that boss attacks do is roughly cut in half. Trivia *Super Godzilla has a resemblance to Space Godzilla. External Links/Sources Toho Kingdom's Super Godzilla Specifics Fan Art Category:Godzilla Category:Video Games Category:Kaiju Category:Dinosaurs Category:All godzillas